Hehe
by Runaway Deviant
Summary: "Well, this is a mess," he said, more to himself than to Takuya, "I really want to find a way out of here soon." 'Lest I go stir crazy and start doing... things... with Takuya again.' Hehe; do. GAH!   Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age; ep14.


**Title: **Hehe  
**Universe:** Digimon Frontier  
**Theme/Topic:** Takuya's become so easy to shut up these days.  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** Takuji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Yaoi~  
**Word Count:** 700  
**Summary:** "Well, this is a mess," he said, more to himself than to Takuya, "I really want to find a way out of here soon." 'Lest I go stir crazy and start doing... things... with Takuya again.' Hehe; do. GAH! Takuji, set as if they were mid-teens in age (ep14).  
**Disclaimer:** If Digimon were mine, I would have already funded research into the possibility of there actually being a Digital World. As such, I do not own Digimon nor any of the characters therein.

* * *

"He left us in a creepy, underground and half underwater cavern, alone, with an egg and a child – not to mention that we're all still technically children anyway. What does that tell you about the responsibility of Trailmon in general? They've never been particularly helpful, honestly," said Kōji to Takuya as they scanned the walls of the ice cavern they'd found themselves in, looking for an exit.

"You never know; he might've been trying to build up our character?" was the weak reply, half overridden with giggles. He was having a hard time seeing a Trailmon get itself off of its tracks to without falling over, let alone trying to chaperone them.

Kōji rolled his eyes and banged on the wall.

Hehe; banged.

_God_, he was losing his mind – and his cool – very quickly in this place.

"Well, this is a mess," he said, more to himself than to Takuya, "I really want to find a way out of here soon."

'Lest I go stir crazy and start doing... _things_ with Takuya again.'

Hehe; do.

GAH!

He nearly jumped when Takuya replied.

"I think we make our own exit."

"You planning on evolving into Vritramon and melting a hole to freedom? We don't even know how far down we are; you might just cause a cave in and then we'll probably never get out."

Takuya turned to glare at the other boy, who was stubbornly prodding the wall as if hoping to find a tiny "escape" button there.

He jumped down from the ledge he'd been standing on and leaned, back against the wall, next to Kōji.

"Did I ever tell you why I started tickling you the other night?" he asked abruptly, causing the dark-haired boy to pin him with a stare that, if he wouldn't say it aloud, said "tell me, tell me, TELL ME".

He shook his head slowly instead of talking, waiting for the other to speak.

Takuya grinned at the memory, but let it fade as he remembered his reason for asking.

"It's 'cause you're a constant downer. You act like the bright side of life is a shiny mirror that you can touch but never reach. You _annoy_ me half the time you're so negative. Mind you, since I got here I've toned down the "happy, happy, joy, joy" streak I've got but you – you seem to like making everyone think the worst."

Kōji frowned as Takuya continued to grill him for being an all round buttmunch and never looking on the bright side.

He glanced at the others, who were on the other side of the cavern, at the entrance, and were considering going back.

Just around the corner from him and Takuya was a small crevice which would fit them nicely and would hide them from view of the others.

The plan was formed and ready to go.

Onwards!

* * *

"Are you even listening to meEE!" yelped Takuya as Kōji grabbed him, neatly spun the two of them into a perfect-sized hole in the wall and proceeded to snog his brains out.

At first he tried to fight, but eventually he gave in, just like last time, and started returning the favour.

Kōji pulled away and narrowed his eyes at him.

"I'm hoping that at some point I won't have to kiss you every time I want you to shut up," he said breathily, panting lightly.

"I've made it my mission to make you," was the equally breathless, thought smartassed, reply.

Kōji growled and was about to dive in for another go when he was interrupted by water rushing from the hole in the centre of the cavern and at their friends.

Hehe, hole.

Twitch.

'Damn it all!' he thought, thoroughly pissed off as Junpei and Tomoki were knocked down, 'All I wanted was- well, let's keep that one in a bottle for now, shall we?'

A Whamon appeared from the hole and Kōji cringed.

"Takuya!" he called.

"Oh, great... He had to be bad-tempered, didn't he?" was the – was he irritated? – reply.

Kōji smirked just before they evolved; apparently Takuya hadn't wanted to be interrupted either.

He was keeping tally of their matches, and he was definitely in the lead now.


End file.
